


Bitsy Babe

by HailSam



Category: Richie Rich (1994), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Multi, Richie Rich AU, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), W. D. Gaster is not related to Skelebros, and cute, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23371279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HailSam/pseuds/HailSam
Summary: Bitsy is born with a golden spoon in her mouth, whatever that means. Her parents love her, and do all they can for her...literally!However, outside forces are creeping in, threatening to upset the order of her life. What will she and her new friends do?? Oh and Gaster's her exasperated but adoring butler.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale), W. D. Gaster/Grillby
Comments: 14
Kudos: 15





	1. The Itsy Bitsy Skeleton

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me:  
> https://twitter.com/sassyhaillive  
> https://www.pillowfort.social/HailSam  
> https://sassyhail.tumblr.com/
> 
> If you need on Pillowfort or even an invite here, let me know I'll help you out :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitsy Baby and her life!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't make a new story
> 
> YOU made a new story
> 
> UUUUH  
> POCKET SAND!!
> 
> KA SHAW

W. D. Gaster had worked for the skeleton couple for a decade when the time came to expand their family. Of course, it was asked of him to attend to the child's needs once they came along, to which Gaster immediately agreed. After all, he adored his bosses, and he was sure any child of theirs would be just as kind-hearted as they.

Red and Blue Skellington were the groundbreakers for a lot of things in their society. From 3D printing to funding parks and homeless shelters, their names were known far and wide. He had actually worked for Blue first, when he was just starting out, frantic and worried over meeting his date on time. Now they were married, expecting a child, what a wild rollercoaster life can be.

Gaster dusted a vase, humming as he nodded, straightening his tux out as Blue frantically ran from the upstairs room to lean over the staircase, wide blue eye lights glittering in glee. “I HAVE A DAUGHTER!”

The maids and gardeners clapped cheerfully, congratulating him as he rushed back to his tired wife and child, and Gaster cleared his throat. “Well? Go on then.” They broke apart, going back to their normal routine as Gaster climbed the staircase winding around up to the bedrooms.

The master bedroom was enormous, as were all bedrooms in the mansion. It held a big plush bed, one that he sometimes had to rouse the couple from when they slept in, dark red covers ruffled. He knew where their pajamas and work clothes were-hanging, ironed, in the closet, long shirt saying 'Mondays Suk' for Red and a full set of space pajamas for Blue-and he knew their routine in the morning-every other morning Red took a shower, while Blue would take one every morning, brushing his teeth and skull while Red took his, bustling around them as they chattered on and on about things, bustling them out the door fully dressed as they playfully joked with him.

He knew this room, oh yes. And now they had a new addition.

Red laid in bed, thoroughly exhausted, but already dressed and organized by the home doctor they had called. He had the infant all bundled up on his lap, yawning every so often as Blue bounced around the bed nervously, asking if he'd like soup or needed help or this or that.

Gaster placed a hand on Blue's shoulder, making him jump. “Sir, please, perhaps take a rest yourself? I can call a maid to bring dinner.”

Red waved a hand, nodding. “Yeaaaah, c'mon babe, cuddle with meeee.”

“OH...VERY WELL, IF YOU'RE SURE.” He toed off his shoes, climbing up onto the bed with a smile, wrapping Red in a hug. Red chuckled. 

“Wanna see her?”

“Of course,” Gaster answered promptly, leaning in as Red tilted the baby a bit, showing her small stature. Her tiny sockets were closed, but Red informed him they were a pretty purple, little hands curled up and already dressed in a nursing gown as she slept.

Gaster smiled. “She's perfect, of course.”

Red snorted. “Wait until she's walking, you'll regret that.”

\------

And so, Bitsy grew in the mansion. Each day was something new for them all. Blue had to now juggle his many jobs while also being a supportive husband and father. Red of course was happy to have a rest, but even he found it hard to adjust to the new baby for a moment.

Then before they knew it she was one, toddling around, driving in a little car and nearly knocking over the various vases Gaster kept prim and proper, the little tyke.

But, you know, it all made up for it when Gaster tucked her in one night (they traded out who did it, as Red and Blue were adamant that they didn't want to hoist all the child raising on him, and he was adamant that they not foist off help when they needed it) and she smiled up at him with her stuffed teddy, hugging it tightly as the night light stars came on. “I wuv you, Gastah!”

Gaster melted, leaning down to kiss her forehead. “And I adore you, Bitsy. Now, sleep.”

She was a short little thing, taking after her parents of course. She was so short she could get lost in a crowd easily, too easily for Gaster to feel comfortable. Thankfully, she loved holding hands with everyone, so it was easy to keep track of her.

She soon learned of a love of running, sprinting as fast as possible around the mansion. Sometimes Blue would race her, picking her up and swinging around in circles with glee when they hit the finish line, making her laugh. Red didn't run, but he did show her how to sew holes in clothes, how to fix things like little robots or cameras. “Nothing's worth getting' rid of,” he told her, the little camera in pieces on their table. “Everything can be saved, at least once.”

Bitsy nodded, wide-eyed as her mother took up the pieces, and like magic, he made a functioning camera once more. He gave it to her with a grin. “People just toss things away nowadays. Ya gotta show 'em there's worth in working on somethin', no matter how long it takes.”

“Right, Mama!”

In a blink, she was 12, wearing pressed dresses, lace socks, and Mary Jane shoes, attending academy nearby. Gaster had never been so proud of how smart she was, how she'd grown over the years. He'd always adored children, but it just had never been in the cards to have his own. Oh well, he'd live through helping raise the little girl who had stolen so many hearts along the way.

She was meant to represent her parents at the opening of a new-well, old-factory, but on their way there, he saw her staring out the window, head tucked on her arms. “Bitsy? What's the matter?”

“Hmmm,” she hummed out, tilting her skull back, blinking purple eye lights in the window. “There's some kids playing over there.”

He frowned, looking where she was mentioning. Some children had a ball and were violently kicking it, sometimes hitting one another only to laugh and kick it some more. “Ah. So they are.”

“...yeah. Gaster, did you ever play with kids?”

Gaster blinked. “U-Um. Ah, as a child myself?” Bitsy nodded, bumping her head against the window. “...yeeeess, a few times, albeit most of them moved away when I grew to teenagerdom.”

“Oh.”

And that's all she said as they drove to the back of the factory, having to hustle her up secretly towards the fair going on. After all, her life was precious and while it hadn't happened, it was never too late to be careful.

He felt pride in his soul as she stood up there, clean and fresh as a daisy, proudly accepting the wrenches from the owner of the factory. “My daddy loves socket wrenches! Well. He likes the noises they make,” she 'whispered' over the microphone, causing the audience to laugh. It was well known how eccentric Blue was, and how sometimes his wife had to reel him back in.

With that she hopped down and...wait where was she going?

He looked over the crowd of monsters and humans, grimacing as one of the agents obviously spotted her and quickly made his way towards her. He headed that way as well, spying her ducking around a human, her eyes trained on the kids playing the 'kick ball' in the clearing.

The agent grabbed her arm, making her squeak. “Ma'am, please don't-”

Gaster grabbed his arm, easily pushing him away as he stepped between them, smiling at Bitsy. “I'm sorry, young miss, but we do have a very long schedule today.”

Bitsy's eye lights wavered, looking from him to the kids behind him, then sighed, slumping a bit. “...okay.” She turned, walking away from them as Gaster turned to the agent, a grim smile on his face.

“Touch her again, and you'll see the reason why we've lasted so long without an incident,” he hissed, the agent grumbling as he snatched his arm away, and Gaster headed off after his (disappointed) charge.

Perhaps, he thought, perhaps it was something to ponder at her parents about. She often had parties with 'friends' from school, but she seemed to withdraw from them over the years.

Hmm...oh yes, something to talk with the two about...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I need cuteness in my life*


	2. Climbed Up Into The Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bitsy wants to have new friends!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a hard time choosing a villain. Take this slick snake in the grass!

Bitsy grunted as she pushed the white metal chair closer to the patio table where her mother sits, watching her in interest. She scrambled up into it, hands folded on the table as if she were in a CEO meeting. “Mama!”

Red cracked a grin, having paused in repairing a tiny drone to watch her. “Bitsy bab. What’s up?”

Bitsy tapped her thumbs together lightly, her mother watching her idly. It was a nice spring day out so Red had worn a tank top and shorts, while Bitsy opted for a darling little yellow sundress and floppy hat. She often appeared just like Blue, all bright smiles and exuberant energy. But sometimes, there was a little dose of himself in her.

For instance, now, when her expression was serious, little purple eye lights staring at him with nary a glint of mischief. He knew how terrifying he could appear when in meetings. Was this what it was like facing himself?

”Mama, did you play with other kids when you were little?”

Red blinked, setting the screwdriver on the glass table. “…well…” he cleared his throat, sitting up a bit in his chair. “Well, in a manner. I was very sick when I was little, you have to understand.” He reached out to grip her little hand, and she happily held his, giggling. “I was so sick there weren’t any little children I could play with, or else I would get hurt.”

”Oh.” She frowned, and he wiggled their hands playfully.

”When I got older, I did partake in a few adventures, though. Why so curious?”

She puffed up her cheeks, her tiny fingers wiggling as she started to squirm in the chair, Blue’s energy blustering out of her like a rocket. “I want to play with the kids too!”

He blinked, tilting his head. “…the ones from the academy, darling?” He’d never quite been approving of the academy, mostly since he had been home-schooled all his life and wanted to do the same, but Blue assured him that it was good for socialness! Plus, the other parents…weren’t that very warm, in a sense. 

She stuck her tongue out. “No way, Vanessa just talks about her riding horse instructor, and Komi keeps trying to get me to make a budget with him!” She stood up on the chair, one hand on her hip in a similar manner as her father. “I wanna play with the other kids I saw! In the field!”

Red blinked, looking over when Gaster appeared with a tray of tea and cookies, immediately pouring out three cups in case Blue appeared. “Gaster, what does she mean?”

”Hm?”

”The other kids, Gaster!” She squealed, bouncing in her seat a bit. “Remember?? They were kicking a ball!”

“Ah,” he answered, slipping a small napkin under each plate with the teacup on it, setting them in front of each skeleton. “Yes, I do recall. Yes, it was a small group playing what I believe to be ‘kickball’.” He straightened up, smoothing down his jacket. “It has been quite some time since I myself had played such a game.”

”Hm,” Red tilted his head, watching as Bitsy scooped up a cookie and dunked it in her tea, just as he liked to do. “So, we should invite them here, do you think?”

Bitsy gasped, bouncing on her chair again. “Can we, Mama? I want to play with them and show them cool things!”

Gaster chuckled, hands behind his back with ease. “I think it would be marvelous for the young Miss.”

”It’s settled then,” Red scooped up his cookie, dunking it in tea and biting off the softened edge. Blue appeared then, panting from rushing over out of the door nearby.

”WHAT’S SETTLED? HELLO, DARLING~” Blue leaned in, kissing Red’s cheek and Red chuckled, reaching up to pat his cheek.

“Bitsy babe wants to invite some new friends over.”

”HOW JOVIAL!” Blue laughed, smiling over at their darling daughter. “WHY, WE COULD SHOW THEM THE CATAPULTS AND THE-”

”Blue, honey,” Red yanked on his tie, kissing his chin. “Bitsy wants to play _alone_. Okay?”

Blue blinked a few times, then nodded slowly. “OH! YES, YES, ALONE. MY, WON’T THAT BE FUN!”

Bitsy grinned, perking up as her archery instructor appeared at the edge of the shrubbery, and she squirmed off her chair. “Thank you, Mama, Daddy! Gaster!” she flounced away like an eager little bird, and Blue stole her chair, sighing as he held Red’s hand in a mimicry of the previous occupant.

”MWEH, SHE IS GROWING UP SO FAST…DOING THINGS WITHOUT US!”

Red chuckled as Gaster refilled the tea a little, kissing Blue’s hand playfully. “She’s getting to be independent, it’s like, a good thing, I hear. Plus, it’s good for her to have friends. Right, Gast?”

”Indeed,” Gaster responded, returning to his stance after placing the teapot down. “She has been…rather morose as we have not had a lot of time to allow her to play with the other children. Not that the ones at the academy want to,” he muttered. Often they would invite them over for Bitsy’s birthday, but they never seemed happy to play the games she wanted such as racing or roughhousing. Rather, they contented themselves to stock market gouging and sudoku puzzles.

While he did love sudoku, it was not something Bitsy liked as much.

Red nodded. “Exactly. Archery and horseback riding are perfect for her energy but she needs someone to share it with, just as we have each other, darling.”

Blue smiled, leaning in to kiss him softly. “MWEH, YOU’VE ALWAYS BEEN THE MORE SENSIBLE OF US~ VERY WELL THEN, WE SHALL GET HER SOME COMPATRIOTS!”

”You’re so silly, darling.” Red chuckled, Gaster bowed his head lightly, already taking off to tend to Bitsy (and leave the two lovebirds to their gushiness).

He loved his bosses, truly, but it was nice to have an excuse to quickly get away from the little hearts bubbling around them sometimes.

Now, which way did that little skeleton go off to…

~~

“I guess I don’t understand where this magnificent fortune is.”

”It’s easy, I assure you. The two of them have been building this tall building lately, I’m sure they’ve stashed some of their valuables there.”

”Really?”

”Yes, yes, they keep coming and going from it constantly, the little one sometimes, but you know how kids are. They don’t understand riches.”

”They understand sparkly things.”

”Shut up. Anyway, here’s the plan…”

~~

Today was the worst day EVER. Red and Blue had forgotten that they had pressing matters in England that weekend, preventing Bitsy’s future playdate.

They hadn’t done this before, or often, tending to throw work to the side to take care of their daughter. But that still didn’t help her hurt feelings. She was curled up in the plane, sadly fidgeting with her little ninja toy. Outside, Blue had taken to conversing with their manager over one of the companies, a weird human with slick-back hair named Morrison, whose mirror glasses always unnerved her.

Red frowned, his floppy hat tilted down, a shawl around his shoulders to block out the blowing wind, wearing a nice lime-green dress. He looked over at Gaster. “…she was really looking forward to it, wasn’t she?”

”She was,” Gaster admitted, holding Bitsy’s jacket she had given him a moment ago. “She understands, however. She knows it is important to you both.”

”Nothing’s more important than her,” he grumbled, adjusting his hold on the shawl as Blue waved to Morrison, who hopped into a golf cart to leave them be. “…she’s…old enough to stay home alone now…don’t you think?”

”She wouldn’t be alone, she would have I and the rest of the staff on hand.”

Red hummed as Blue happily laced his arm with Red, smiling. “WHAT’S GOING ON?”

Red pecked his cheek. “C’mon, let’s go make our baby happy.”

Morrison adjusted the mirror of the golf cart as his lackey drove him away, content in the knowledge that he would soon have riches untold once his ‘gift’ had its way. The plane started to take off as he whistled, seeing their car leave with that stupid butler. Oh yes…

Everything was going according to plan.

~~

In the car, Bitsy eagerly hugged up to Gaster, chattering on about all the things she had planned for her new friends when they arrived later in the day. Gaster smiled, feeling much like a grandparent spoiling their grandchild.  
He hoped Red and Blue had fun in England, even as they would miss their daughter. But this would be a good time for her, and they had agreed to call her every night they were gone.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel…somewhat uneasy, for some reason. Perhaps it was because it was only the two of them leaving, something that hadn’t happened in a good decade or so.

Oh well. He’d help keep Bitsy’s mind off of it and wait for their safe return on Monday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue are totally the type to throw everything to the wind to help their kiddo and feel *immense guilt* if something happens that interferes with their kid's plans
> 
> Anyway I'm sure her weekend will be fun UwU


	3. Flying High, Flying Low

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off on an adventure!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prime hid Richie Rich behind a paywall so like this is going off the Wiki and my own twist on it now lmao

Red didn’t much care for flying, that was more Blue’s ideal. He liked his feet on the ground under him...plus that time when he was pregnant and...well, being sick on a plane was not his idea of fun.

Although, that one time they went on honeymoon...THAT was a glorious airplane ride. Both the ride there and the...aftermath~

He couldn’t help a small sigh and a blush on his face, waving a hand to fan himself off as he leaned up, adjusting a small fan with a hum as Blue bounced back to him with an eager grin, something behind his back. “HELLO, MY HEART~”

“Darling,” Red reached up, cupping his cheek to draw Blue in for a kiss. “Everything okay?”

“OH YES, ALL THE GIFTS FOR OUR FRIENDS ARE ONBOARD, EVERYTHING IS IN ORDER. YOU LOOK IN THOUGHT,” Blue tilted his head, kissing Red’s hand softly as he laced their fingers together. Red hummed, smiling.

“I am, just in general. And you, my love?”

“MM, EXCITED,” he sighed, taking a seat next to Red as he did so, still hiding whatever it was behind his back. “A LITTLE SADDENED OUR BABY DIDN’T COME WITH, BUT SHE’S GROWING UP, YES?”

“Yes,” he laced their hands together, nuzzling Blue’s hand with a smile. “Our sweetheart, being a little lady soon enough, making friends. Makes me feel all...warm and fuzzy, yeah?”

“MM, AND SHE HAS GASTER, AND ALL OF OUR OTHER WONDERFUL STAFF TO SEE ABOUT HER…!”

~~

Making up invitations to people she didn’t know was hard, but she’d been educated in the rightful way of invitation making both from her mother and Gaster.

First step: make it as colorful and beautiful as you can! Lots of glitter is involved.

Second step: Introduce yourself.

Third step: Ask in a way that still manages to get your ‘yes’, but offers an out if need be.

‘Dearest Sandpit Children-’

“Miss Bitsy,” Gaster interrupted, and her map color-a dark purple with a star eraser on top-paused. “I do not believe they would appreciate being called Sandpit Children.”

“Oh. Hm. Mother says to call people by their name,” she tapped her pencil against her jaw in thought. “Hmmmm!”

‘Dearest ~~Sandpit Children~~ Children,

Hello. I am Bitsy Skellington, and I saw you all playing a while ago some ‘kickball’. I too enjoy kickball and archery and would like to inquire if you would be so kind as to visit me for a playdate.

My mother and father are out of the country for two days and we can play as much as we like so long as Gaster approves!

Your friend in life,

Bitsy Skellington’

She held up the folded construction paper, glitter falling to the table, and a drawing of a large happy skeleton on the front. “What do you think?”

Gaster leaned over, humming as he nodded. “I think it’s a perfectly acceptable invitation, Miss Bitsy. They’ll adore it.”

“Wonderful!” she squealed, and started work on another, switching purple out for red when she ended up with purple construction paper (and then switching to yellow when it appeared the two colors were too close in shade). “They’ll be befriended before they know it! Mwew heh heh!”

“Of course,” Gaster smiled, happy that she was enthusiastic about making new friends. It had been some time since she’d shown such enjoyment in meeting someone that wasn’t an adult nor a friend of her family’s.

~~

“Are you going to tell me what you’ve got hidden?” Red teased, shifting in his seat, one leg over the other as he wiggled their fingers together. Blue blushed, smiling.

“YES, BUT, YOU SAID YOU HAD A SURPRISE, TOO?”

“Thaaaat will wait until we land,” he pulled Blue into a kiss, winking. “Tell me yours first.”

“WEELLLL….IIIII….KNOW YOU DON’T LIKE HIM-”

“This is about Morrison, isn’t it,” Red deadpanned, staring at Blue.

Morrison was...urgh, he was Blue’s choice. They’d needed a manager and he came with all the appropriate credentials...but the damn man was slick in a nasty way. He kept appearing out of nowhere during the time Red had been pregnant, startling him and just being an overall creep. Gaster had had to escort him from the hallway or room several times, with a very fierce glare.

Blue, however, was a forgiving soul, and Red knew his hormones had led him to a few too many angry (and crying) outbursts.

He also had a few bad management practices and tended to argue with the younger portion of the companies. Red didn’t like that either.

All the same, Blue looked bashful, perhaps even chastised as he recalled his lovely wife’s irritation with the manager. “YEEESS?”

“Fine, what is it?”

“HE SENT A GIFT!”

~~

Bitsy folded each and every invitation with the care and grace that she had in every single bone in her little form. Each letter was placed in a purple envelope with silver glitter and a special heart sticker stuck to where the flap met the envelope. She held up the pile to Gaster. “And you’re gonna get ‘em right to ‘em, right?”

“Of course, Miss Bitsy,” he took them with all the care and respect they deserved, tucking them into his jacket pocket. “You just worry yourself with what to eat for dinner tonight, and tomorrow, we’ll have our visitors.”

“Hooray!” She launched herself at him for a hug, and he graciously gave her one, kissing her head before patting her back and sending her on to the kitchen.

Yes, he would ensure that she had a pleasant weekend, as her own parents would possibly be having, he suspected.

~~

“Why is it ticking?” Red fumbled the ‘present’ in his lap. It was square and made a suspicious ticking noise as Blue shrugged.

“I ASSUMED IT WAS AN ALARM CLOCK. A THOUGHTFUL GIFT, ALBEIT USELESS.”

“Considering you get up at 6 on the dot, yeah,” Red squinted, feeling of the package a bit before they both seemed to recognize what the rushed dinging could possibly mean.

“A BOMB?!” they shrieked, Red fumbling with the present as Blue yanked open the window despite the warning not to. They shoved it out the window, but it was just a moment too late.

With a bang it lit the wing of the plane on fire, masks dropping down as they started losing altitude. Red cursed up a storm, grabbing up Blue’s hand tightly. “If we make it out of this, remind me to gut Morrison!”

“DEAL!” Blue shrieked, and the plane disappeared from the air, losing communication with the private airline it had been paired with, sending everyone there into a frenzy to find the missing airplane and the couple aboard it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *claps hands* SO  
> So so so  
> So  
> here's something: I don't have any kids in mind.
> 
> So here's a thought: five kids. Plus someone to ship Gaster with (Asgore? Lmao).  
> So  
> So so so  
> Um. Basically, I'll let in all the choices (whether a fanmade kid like PJ or canon like Fuku, is okay either way) and then by the time I come to update again, I'll put them on a wheel, and get five off (if there's more than one adult, same thing applies)  
> So  
> uh  
> Yeah! I just. thought it'd be fun, yeah? Give Bitsy some fun peeps to play with!


End file.
